When you're feeling empty, keep me in your memory
by Steph Lovegood Black
Summary: Y, a veces, parecía que una tercera persona se sumaba al secreto rencor contra Percy. Invisible, fantasmagórica. Muerta. Pero pelirroja. Spoiler Deathly Hallows.


_N/A: Reglalo de cumpleaños para arya_swan. Cariño, espero que te guste. _

**When you're feeling empty, keep me in your memory…**

(Cuando te sientas vacío, mantenme en tu memoria…)

Desde esa primera mañana que amaneció sin Fred en la otra punta de su habitación, George suspira tristemente antes de bajar a desayunar. Se arrastra por las escaleras, con el piyama aun puesto, y no abre los ojos del todo hasta estar justo frente a su familia. Ahí sí, pestañea intentando disimular sus ojeras después de una noche sin dormir y sonríe –aunque es más bien una mueca forzada que tiene como única razón no preocupar a su madre-. Los mira a todos, y se sienta junto a Ginny. A su lado, queda una silla libre. Pero nadie más va a bajar. Y él lo sabe.

Es prácticamente una rutina. Incómoda. Monótona.

Y entonces Percy le dice buen día, y George lo mira. Y la rutina se acaba, porque nunca reacciona igual. Porque no importa cuánto lo intente, a sus ojos, Percy era culpable por la muerte de su gemelo. Trataba de no culparlo, de no culpar a nadie. De seguir el consejo de su madre, _permanecer todos unidos_. Pero no podían estar todos unidos, porque faltaba alguien. Y no había un todo sin Fred.

Percy sentía la mirada de George sobre él, observándolo atentamente cuando creía que nadie lo veía. Sentía la reprobación muda de su hermano, el rechazo, la culpa y la ausencia de perdón. Y sentía que lo merecía, claro que sí. Fred había muerto porque él no había hecho nada, y se había apartado cobardemente. Como había hecho durante esos dos años que había estado distanciado de su familia.

―Me culpas de la muerte de Fred ―le había dicho Percy una tarde en el patio. No había reproche en su voz.

George se sobresaltó; generalmente intentaba reducir al mínimo las charlas con él.

― ¡¿Pero qué estupideces dices, Percy? ―exclamó, intentando disimular cuánto le estaban afectando sus palabras. De repente, se sintió culpable de no poder controlar sus sentimientos… ¿cómo se había dado cuenta? ¡Si Percy siempre había sido un asco entendiendo sentimientos! ―. ¿Te has vuelto loco?

―Me doy cuenta por la forma en que me miras… ―susurró.

― ¡Me da la impresión de que se te ha zafado un tornillo, hermanito! ―mintió, y sacudió la cabeza como si lo que Percy decía fuese la ridiculez más insólita en el mundo.

―No te lo reprocho. Yo también me culpo por ello, ¿sabes? ―admitió seriamente―. ¿Crees que algún día podrás perdonarme?

―No hay nada que perdonarte, Percy. Estamos bien―sonrió George, y con un ágil movimiento se alejó tranquilamente dando fin a la incómoda conversación.

Haciendo eco en su cabeza, una voz -¿suya, o de Fred?- exclamaba un rotundo _¡No! Jamás podré perdonarte._

Y la voz le perseguía y lo asustaba. Pero sabía que era verdad. Esa mirada -fría, llena de reproche- seguía ahí cada vez que miraba a Percy. Ambos lo sabían, ambos lo sentían.

Y, a veces, parecía que una tercera persona se sumaba al secreto rencor. Invisible, fantasmagórica. Muerta. Pero pelirroja.

A veces, esas noches en las que no podía dormir, esas en las que las pesadillas eran demasiado reales, George se levantaba de la cama silenciosamente. Como ahora, que el frío del piso en sus pies descalzos lo alejaba lentamente del recuerdo de la Batalla Final.

Caminó hasta la cocina, con mucho cuidado de no despertar a nadie, y agarró una botella de hidromiel. Bebió un trago, _solo para tranquilizarse un poco_. Y otro, y otro, otro más… Le quemaba la garganta, pero conservaba ese gusto dulzón que tanto le reconfortaba. No es que fuese la primera vez que se emborrachase, para nada, pero sí era la primera vez que lo hacía para ahogar sus penas –como solía decir Bill- y no para divertirse en una fiesta rodeado de amigos y música. Y la diferencia se notaba, sobretodo, en el hecho que estaba solo.

¿Cuándo había estado solo, él? Siempre había tenido un compañero que lo acompañaba en cada pensamiento, movimiento y decisión. Porque los dos juntos hacen uno. Pero por separado –como ahora- no hacen ni una mitad. Y George lo siente. Se siente vacío y lamenta que Fred no esté a su lado, compartiendo una sonrisa o haciendo una broma que solo ellos dos entienden.

Y entonces, todavía en silencio, todavía descalzo, vuelve a su habitación. Y ya no se siente tan solo, porque los recuerdos felices están muy presentes. Y todo se vuelve confuso.

Se para frente al espejo. Y ahí lo ve. El pelo rojo, los ojos marrones y esa sonrisa tan suya. Como siempre, es igualito a él. George, entonces llora, y Fred en el espejo llora también. Y sonríen –los dos- entre sollozos.

George sabe que llorar nunca fue su estilo: le parece demasiado cursi, y un tanto estúpido. Pero no puede evitarlo. ¡Por Merlín, si hasta caían lágrimas a montones!

Pasa ahí, frente al viejo espejo, frente a Fred, toda la noche. George le habla –y curiosamente Fred mueve los labios, pero no responde-. Le cuenta todo lo que pasó desde que murió: que Voldemort fue derrotado, como la idiota de Bellatrix; y le habla también de las cenas en familia y de las flores en su honor sobre la mesa.

Lo extraña. Mucho.

Y cuando se va a dormir, Fred también desaparece.

_Si no me dejas un review, Fred no va a volver. ¿Tú no quieres eso, verdad…? _

_Besos, Steph. _


End file.
